


The golden room

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: Threesomes that Depa and Obi-Wan had all over the galaxy [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Handcuffs, Hondo may have a thing for Jedi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: The sun was already high when in the enormous bed, very hangovered people woke up.This story can be read independently from the serie.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a golden room, in a literal way. The floor, the ceiling, the walls, everything had been painted golden, and most of the furniture were covered by golden brocade. In the middle of the room, there was an enormous pallet full of pillows and furs that served as the bed, big enough to welcome orgies of ten people easily.

The sun was already high when it touched the bed. The warm rays playfully touched the eyes of the two intertwined sleeping bodies and twin groans of disarray rose to parched lips.

“What the…” said a voice, gravelly from the night and the hangover.

“By the Stars…” grumbled another.

A moment of silence, as the two sentient beings’s brains try to recognize where they were and then two pairs of eyes opened suddenly when they realized that, yes, it was another voice, they weren’t alone in that bed.

“Jedi!!” said cheerfully Hondo, before grimacing, because that had been way too loud for his poor head, where an entire armada was playing a marching song, brass included. He tried to cover his eyes with his hand against the midday light, but realized one of his hands was attached to the headboard, with standard military handcuffs.

“Oh kriff”, whined pitifully Obi-Wan. He tried to disentangle himself from Hondo, finally pinched him, not very nicely, when the other took advantage of the movement to put his free hand on Obi-Wan’s ass. The Jedi rolled over on the bed, trying to decide if he would throw up or not, realized suddenly he was as naked as the day he was born, and covered himself with a pillow.

“No need,” said Hondo from his side of the bed, “you have nothing to be ashamed, friend. Not like a Weequay, of course, but-“

“Please, stop talking,” Obi-Wan pleaded, still not sure about that throwing up thing. How much had he drunk? To awake in Hondo’s bed? And what was he doing here, it wasn’t certainly a hotel room? Last he remember he was on a mission with –

The door opened. It needed some mechanic help because it made a noise like a dying bantha, making them grimace again, but open it did and Master Depa Billaba entered. She had forgone a Jedi uniform and was dressed from head to toe in grey leather, a blaster at her side and a large belt to hide her lightsaber, and more things came back to Obi-Wan’s mind, the mission, the slaver’s ring they had to destroy, the sabotage of their ship and that meeting with Hondo in a spaceport.

They had come back with him, because he had sworn he had here, on his base, some shipment stolen from said slaver ring and perhaps they could find some clues…and then…then he had offered some drinks? Obi-Wan was sure he had only touched his to be polite, no more than a mouthful, and that meant…

“You drugged us!!” He exploded, turning to his bed mate, but the movement was too brusque and he felt nausea rise again. Just when he was on the brink of losing that fight, he felt a fresh hand against his cheek and the hiss of a hypospray and, blissfully, pain, nausea and disorientation receded.

“Better?” asked Depa and he smiled to her, ready to leave the bed, now that he was sure he wouldn’t have to crawl to do it, but she pressed on his shoulder.

“Stay there a minute, my dear”, she said, and turned to Hondo. The same noise of hypospray and Hondo made a sound that seemed almost orgasmic.

“Thank you, kind lady. And now, the handcuff?”

“Oh I think it will stay a moment,” Depa answered with a toothy smile.

“What exactly happened?” Obi-Wan asked, sitting against the headboard, the pillow still in his lap.

“Our dear pirate friend tried to sell us like cattle.”

“Such an ugly word…”

“Bound pirates don’t interrupt ladies who handcuffed them, Hondo.”

“Yes, M’dam,” and Obi-Wan side-eyed the Weequay, because that voice was just too smug in his opinion, for a felon naked and handcuffed in the presence of two Jedi, even if one of them was naked too.

“I exchanged my drink with his”, Depa explained.

“Such treachery. You’ll do a perfect addition to my crew.”

“If I was tempted to join a pirate crew, I would join one whose boss don’t let people exchange his drink for the one he just drugged.”

“Such logic! I’m ready to offer a good share of the spoils, dear lady-Jedi.”

“Still no.” And there was almost a laugh in Depa’s voice, then she turned, called a chair to her side with the Force and took down her belt, that she put on it, before starting on her tunic.

“Depa?” asked Obi-Wan, surprised. Not that he was ever against seeing her lover naked, but it seemed like a strange moment for that.

“Do you know what you did, last night, dear heart, under the influence of the little you had ingested before I succeed in stealing discreetly your drink?”

“Something not so glorious I suppose?”

“I pushed the two of you there to be sure Hondo’s people wouldn’t have access to you and went to sabotage their transmitter, to be sure we wouldn’t wake up to a Separatist arrival. I came back to find the both of you half naked, your tongue in his throat. I put a stop to your joyful explorations -”

“And here I had hoped he had finally succumbed to my charms unti the final…” Hondo grumbled.

“- and then Hondo and you tried to convince me to join the two of you, instead, and didn’t stop explaining, in great details, what you wanted to do, until I snapped and used a Force suggestion to force your two horny persons into sleep.” Her tunic was thrown on the chair. Under it, there was a thin white shirt, which she left on the chair too, before attacking her pants without a second of hesitation.

“What can I say,” boasted Hondo, “I’m irresistible.” His eyes were stuck to the view, the spectacle of that deep brown skin revealed and the muscles of Depa’s arms. When she turned, letting the two males on the bed see her breasts, Hondo’s eyes doubled size in seeing the nipple piercings and he whistled, Obi-Wan immediately punching his arm, not very hard, but not exactly nicely.

“Oh, he can ogle,” Depa said, busy with the catch of her boots.

And here she was, naked, glorious, the most beautiful sentient in the galaxy in Obi-Wan’s eyes. He didn’t ask questions: when she crawled on his lap and kissed him deep, he simply opened to her kisses, his hands going to her hips. He heard vaguely Hondo swear and the jingle of the chain of the handcuff but it was unimportant.

“Yes, or no?” asked Depa.

“Yes, yes,” Obi-Wan answered, “always yes.”

“The handcuff?” asked Hondo.

“Perhaps it will teach you something important,” Depa answered and Hondo whined at the idea of that spectacle, the two of them moving together, just out of reach, to see and hear and to be refused the permission to touch…


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan looked up at Depa and smiled. The strong arms, the flat belly, made her look like a warrior goddess, when the beauty of her eyes, the full breasts and the piercings were more of a love deity.

“Do you know how frustrating it was?” She said, “All the things you promised? And the other idiot, too?”

“I resent the epithet but not the spectacle,” Hondo interjected but Depa didn’t even look at him, grinding against Obi-Wan who was becoming hard pretty fast.

“And you were drugged and incapable of consent and still giving me the kinkiest dirty talk you ever said to me!” Her nails were hard in his hair, a sure sign of frustration and a small laugh escaped him, which changed in a moan when she had a particularly hard movement down. She was already wet, he could fell it, so wet his own sex was getting soaked in it just with frotting against each other.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t work on that?” he asked, earning himself a glare and a particularly biting kiss, even harder and more demanding than the others.

“On that very own chair, with you two idiots sleeping a few feet away, to be sure you wouldn’t be kidnapped during the night. But I didn’t want my fingers, dear, I wanted that thick cock and you better put it to good use right now…” She used her grip on his hair to force his head against the head board, licking his throat and using her teeth on it.

“Depa…My lady, harder.”

Her hand found his sex and he moaned again, without shame of Hondo’s presence on the bed with them. The calluses of her lightsaber were just perfect. She chuckled at the sound, the lines of frustration easing around her eyes. They were all on edge those days, there never was enough time for meditation, for real sleep, finding time for each other was so difficult. Right now, the war was fading, the Moment everything, and the moment was her lover under her, sex hard and hers to take.

“My Knight,” she whispered and the kiss was tender when she guided him inside herself. Next to them, there was a suspicious flesh sound: since nobody seemed ready to take care of him, Hondo had taken things in hand, eyes fixed on the two moving Jedi.

Depa started to ride her lover slowly, imposing the rhythm she wanted, savouring the hard cock, much more satisfying that her fingers. Obi-Wan knew what she liked and the second she stopped biting his throat, he went to kiss and lick her nipples, playing with the piercings with his teeth. The angle wasn’t perfect but she had been so frustrated she whimpered immediately, when she needed most of the time a lot more before losing control of her voice. She had always liked Obi-Wan’s dirty talk but last night, he had taken things to a new level. Apparently, he still had a few inhibitions chaining his tongue when he wasn’t high, and she would have loved so much to crawl naked in that damn bed with him. But high he was, incapable of consent, and she had sent him, and Hondo, to sleep, and taken care of things herself.

Obi-Wan’s hands curved around her ass and she shuddered, hands clutching at his shoulder, riding him harder. He accompanied her movements but didn’t try to change her rhythm, letting her use him, chasing her pleasure.

The third sentient on the bed made a stronger noise and she turned her head to watch him. Hondo was jerking off, watching them with eyes full of lust. If their preferences went to a third, it wasn’t the first time they had someone simply watching them and they loved it, but it wasn’t exactly normal circumstances. She had a small gest and his free hand flew to the headboard, next to the handcuffed one, pressed on the wood with the Force.

She turned to Obi-Wan again. Hondo’s noise of protest had drawn his attention and she saw him examine Hondo in a new light.

“Yes or no?” she asked again, because it was one thing to go together in a club with the idea to find someone to share Obi-Wan, and another to spring that to him in a pirate bed, in a pirate base, somewhere in the Outer Rim.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan immediately answered and she wasn’t surprised. Hondo was a scoundrel but he put such joy in his misdeeds, it was almost impossible to hold it against him. And Obi-Wan always had a thing for scoundrels, it was probably Qui-Gon Jinn’s influence.

“Hondo,” Depa said, as she began to ride Obi-Wan again, “You can finish yourself or you can leave the bed. But if you refrain to touch yourself until we’re finished here, there will be a reward.” And she released his hand.

Hondo nodded helplessly and carefully kept his free hand next to the handcuffed one. Lust was rolling off him in waves, intoxicating for the two Force Sensitives. They made quite a view, gymnast bodies and complementary colours, the deep brown of Depa, the freckles of Obi-Wan, the fine shine of sweat and the movements of Depa’s breasts…And the noises! She was almost quiet but Obi-Wan made the most delicious noises, little gasps and moans. Hondo wanted to put his hands on them so much, they seemed less like Republic Knights, boring and stern, and more like the prized jewels of a harem. Did all Jedi looked like that under the beige tunic?

“Your fingers”, she suddenly ordered, and her lover obeyed, searching the place where their bodies joined, and Depa gasped and arched off, chest heaving harder, shuddering through orgasm, followed quickly by Obi-Wan.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, forehead against forehead, Depa’s hand stroking soothingly up and down her lover’s back, before rolling over on the bed, and turning to him, twin gazes of birds of prey searching for him. Hondo whimpered.

“Go, dear heart,” said Depa, rearranging herself on a pile of pillows and Obi-Wan crawled to Hondo. His red hair were a mess, his throat marked by Depa’s kisses and his smile private, real in a way Jedi Master Kenobi smile wasn’t.

He was beautiful. He hovered over Hondo for a few seconds of hesitation, something the pirate understood. A kiss was, in a way, more intimate than sex. Obi-Wan finally took the step and kissed him, slow, curious and questioning and Hondo opened to it.

“I would like to suck you,” whispered Obi-Wan right against his lips, “and Depa would like to watch.”

“Yes, yes”, Hondo immediately approved and Obi-Wan started to lick his way down his chest. Hondo quickly realized he wasn’t the Jedi first Weequay male lover: that mouth knew too well what parts of his leathery skin were sensitive. When Obi-Wan went closer to the weeping cock, he stopped, stole Hondo’s scarf tied around his head, and used it to wrap the base of the sex. Yes, definitively not his first Weequay: the Jedi knew how the barbs could be a problem even before they appeared. At the first lick, Hondo whimpered again. It was not only an answer to the physical. That was the Negotiator himself that was giving him a blowjob, intelligent eyes sparkling and observing his reactions.

Hondo started to move his free hand to the red hair, but restrained himself and looked at the other Jedi. Depa smiled, pleasure in her eyes when she saw him asking for permission. Abandoned against her pile of pillows, she was touching her breasts, playing with the piercings, her eyes on them, observing her lover going down on the pirate.

“You can touch him,” she said, her voice regal, and Hondo’s hand flew to those hairs, threading his finger through that intriguing, exotic colour. Obi-Wan was breathing carefully and taking more of him slowly, until Hondo felt himself his the back of his throat. A small moan, that made that damn mouth vibrate around him, then the Jedi swallowed him down.

Hondo swore viciously. Weequay were long, longer than any human, and it had been long since someone could take so much of him. His lips were almost at the base, right above the barbed part, protected by the cloth, and caressed by an expert hand. Hondo groaned and his grip went harder on the hair, using it to control the movements. Obi-Wan didn’t protest, following every instruction, every movement. Hondo had had lesser blow jobs by prized professionals, what exactly were the Jedi were doing in that Temple of them? It didn’t last long: the spectacle that gave him, that mouth…

Soon, he was defeated by pleasure, and the Jedi was swallowing, moaning almost louder as Hondo.

“Stars,” the Weequay stuttered when he saw him licking his lips with a smile.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re already done?” Obi-Wan asked and Hondo felt like whimpering again.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan liked sex. He felt no shame about that. Younger, he had some difficulties accepting this part of himself. Raised by a Master who had been the man of only one woman, in life and death, who never ever would have understood the idea of touching another woman than Tahl, Obi-Wan had felt…unclean, about the fact that sex and love weren’t necessarily tied for him.

Depa had changed everything. In Depa’s arms, he had learned and grown and finally found peace. Strangely, it was falling in love with her and exploring sexuality together that had made him accept this part of him.

He was in love with Depa and he could be happy having sex only with her, until the end of his life. He was in love with Depa and he loved when they found a third, when she shared him, when he preened for her under another body, and those things weren’t mutually exclusive.

They had some friends that were regular visitors in their bed or that they joined in their favourite clubs, or they found someone to share a few hours and nothing of that cheapened what they had.

Like right now. He had left Hondo satisfied, for now, and rolled over to Depa, sharing long kisses that spoke of their love, of how frustrated and anxious she had been last night, of how their war was exhausting. Of how they wouldn’t let it rob them of their relationship.

He still needed a few moments to raise to the occasion again, but he didn’t want to wait. He trailed kisses all over her breasts, her belly, until he found the gold of her third piercing, the most delicate secret of her sex, nested between the labia. She was so wet, he adored that, wet from her desire but also from him.

“I want to lick myself out of you,” he asked hopefully and she laughed throatily at that suggestion.

“Ask nicely,” she chided, half amused and half aroused, and her order made him shudder helplessly and tore a moan out of Hondo, still trying to recover from Obi-Wan’s mouth.

“Please, my Lady”, the red head murmured against her belly, kissing her belly button. He moved higher to lick a nipple, catching slightly the piercing with his teeth.

“Please, my Lady,” he said again, “Let me show you how much I adore you. Let me kiss your lovely thighs and bury my face between your legs.” He kissed her left knee, right on the scar she had from her time as a Padawan.

“I want to worship you with my tongue, until my beard is so wet from you, and to lick that delicious clit and play with your folds…”

“Yes,” Depa gasped, her voice suddenly hoarser, but despite her voice, she guided him for a kiss first, conquering his mouth. She had no patience today, she had sometimes pushed him into some dirty talk so much more risqué… He tasted a little foreign and she felt a flash of heat at the idea that it was Hondo’ seed.

“Hondo?”

“Yes, Jed – Billab - ….My Lady?”

She laughed, gasped as Obi-Wan had chosen that exact moment to lick slowly at her folds, savouring her as he would have the most wonderful delicacy.

“I promised a treat, didn’t I?”

“I thought…His mouth?”

“Oh, that one was a treat for Obi-Wan.” And her smile was glorious, the sort of smile that heated blood in most species. Wars would have been fought for a woman with such a smile. Hondo himself felt like offering half his treasure, or to lay siege to her enemies in that second.

It was a good thing she was a Jedi and not a warrior lord, the most clinical part of him recognized. To say nothing of her control: he could see Obi-Wan was really working and only some slow movements of her hips betrayed her for now.

“Do you have lube and one of those plastic sleeves Weequay use for the barbs, in case of sex of partners with softer skin?”

“Yes.”

“Then, you should prepare Obi-Wan.” She used the Force again and his handcuffs opened in a click.

And he obeyed. Under his hands, he could felt the other man trembling, pushing onto Hondo’s fingers, trying at the same time to make his lover tumble into pleasure. Obi-Wan made her come long before being ready, but after a few minutes, Obi-Wan quietly mewling against her belly at every finger, she guided his head between her legs again.

Hondo probably took him a little too quickly, swept into such a frenzy of lust, but Obi-Wan took it, moaning helplessly. Depa cradled him against her as Hondo filled him. The plastic sleeve, made to protect Obi-Wan from the barbs, added to his girth in a very satisfying way and Obi-Wan let the Weequay chase his pleasure into his body, mewling prettily under the sensations, kissing Depa’s fingers every time she stopped petting his head for a few seconds. Caught between them, he was almost flying, the world absent. The two others were the only real thing in the world and he wanted nothing more than to see them sated, to feel himself well-used, happily exhausted.

Hondo was slamming into him with vigour and Depa was crooning nice words, complementing him, caressing his neck, his shoulders and his head was cradled on her belly and for once, nothing was asked of him, no tactics, no reports, nothing more than to be a warm body, offered and willing.

When Hondo came, Obi-Wan whined softly. Depa’s hand caressed his sex, once, twice, and he was coming again. She guided his head and he nuzzled at her sex obediently, too tired for any trick, but he still licked her into orgasm easily. The last thing he saw before sleep took him was Hondo kissing her hand reverently.

When the dusk came, Depa carefully inspected their ship, while Hondo and Obi-Wan negotiated the price of the fuel they needed. She came back with two snitch devices that she plucked onto Hondo’s lap, who gave her an indulgent smile.

“I had to try, my Lady.”

“Oh, you had. That’s also why I sabotaged one of your ship.”

“What? Which one?”

“That’s for me to know, and for you to search. Unless you want to try to follow us with one of them and to take the risk. I suppose if you’re lucky, it could be put together again in…twenty hours, I think.”

“Jedi don’t do that.”

“Are you ready to take the risk and to explode in the lower couch of atmosphere?”

She leaned down and gave him a long kiss. Obi-Wan could almost see the neurons of the pirate disconnecting, then she climbed the ramp of their ship, throwing a last regard to Hondo.

“What a woman!” Hondo murmured, “What a pirate queen she would make!”

“What a Jedi she already makes!”, Obi-Wan replied and he followed his lover into their ship.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
